


thaw

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mutation, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: His skin was concerningly covered in frost, as was the rest of his bed, and Charles' breath clouded in front of him, turning to steam in the freezing room.Goodness, what the hell was going on in the boy's mind?
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	thaw

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1 - Thaw**

Charles shivered as he wheeled even further into the colder, icier hallways. Ice clawing up along the mansion's walls and forming gorgeous patterns of ice that were horribly cold despite their beauty. Charles' entire body was shivering and he'd had to get gloves in order to grasp the metal of his wheel rims as the mansion only got colder and colder. Erik had been the one to wake him up when the mansion's temperature drastically dropped and it had been quick work to realize the problem.

Bobby was stuck in a horrifying nightmare, mind twisted up in terror and keeping Charles out with steady walls of ice. It had only been  _ minutes _ since Charles had gotten into his chair and started the trip to Bobby's room, but it already felt several degrees cooler. He was affecting the entire house, coldest near his room but Charles knew that frost was covering the grass outside. Erik was off, gathering up and comforting any of the other students who'd been woken up, and Charles was doing his best to send soothing thoughts out to everyone while keeping himself focused on Bobby.

Wheeling into his room, Charles wrapped his housecoat tighter around his body and huddled a bit into it. The floor was pure ice, and Charles cursed even as he slipped into Erik's mind and grabbed hold of his metal-sense before moving his chair to the side of Bobby's bed. His skin was covered in a layer of frost that had Charles very concerned, the rest of his bed not faring any better, and Charles' breath clouded in front of him, turning to steam in the freezing room.

Goodness, what the hell was going on in the boy's mind?

Pushing his awareness forward, Charles once again found that Bobby's thoughts were surrounded by a wall made of pure, thick ice. Frowning, Charles raised a gloved hand up and pressed two fingers to his temple. The ice was strong, and Charles' psyche placed a hand against it to feel its strength. He began to push against the structure before him, forehead creasing in concentration as a crack formed under his hand, spider-webbing up as high as Charles could see when he looked.

Bobby whimpered, making a noise of pure distress, so Charles pulled back. His frown deepened as he considered the wall of ice again, and then with a deep breath, he imagined his body temperature heating up until his bare hand was made of pure heat, shining bright white within their minds. Hesitantly, he pressed the tip of his index finger against the ice and watched as it sunk in easily.

Thankfully, Bobby didn't make a noise, so Charles pushed himself through the wall of ice until he was inside Bobby's mind and his thoughts were unfolding out around him. The boy was incredibly distressed, devastatingly so, and Charles did his best to batter away the darkness and soothe the jagged edges of Bobby’s mind, which had twisted up during his nightmare.

The boy whimpered, the darkness fighting back, and Charles reached out and pulled Bobby into his lap at the same time as he pushed with a fraction of his full power, but more than enough to eradicate the darkness of Bobby’s thoughts. Charles held him tight as his mind cast out anything negative, soothing over frightening memories that had been twisted by pain and grief. 

Oh, but the poor thing was hurting so badly. 

“Shh, Bobby, it's alright now,” Charles soothed, rocking the boy in his lap no matter how loudly his teeth were clattering together or how badly he'd begun shivering. Bobby cried out again, little fingers tangling desperately into Charles' housecoat and only making him feel colder.

Still, he didn’t let go. Would never let go. Charles pushed that devotion forward and layered it over the touch he was leaving in Bobby’s mind so the boy would know that not only was he here now, but he would be here forever. Charles had never left behind a student and never would, not when they were all but his children. He kept rocking Bobby in his arms, whispering to him as his mind kept quieting scared, anxious thoughts, and slowly, as Charles watched, the ice began to thaw as the darkness in little Bobby's mind melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> I run an x-men sever! Join [here!](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
